


Through the Window

by Skalidra



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skalidra/pseuds/Skalidra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he comes back to Gotham (and tells his family he's actually alive), Dick follows the understandably upset Jason back to his hotel room to try and talk to him in private. What he's not expecting is for Jason to have company in the form of two of his exes, or for them to be working up to some intense sex by the time he gets there. But once he's perched on that window ledge, he just can't bring himself to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Window

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome back to prompts! (I liiivveeee again!) So, this week we have an anonymous prompt, requesting number 43, "YOU DID WHAT?!" with Roy/Jason/Kori, and voyeur Dick. Oh, was this fun to write. Hope you enjoy!

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, and that's going to be my defense whenever someone ends up asking. I mean, why  _wouldn't_ it be a good idea to follow Jason back to where he's staying in Gotham, and see if I can get him on his own to talk things out? Sure, I've got a bruise developing on my jaw from where he punched me on the rooftop, but I thought maybe he'd be a little less violent now that he's had a bit of time to come to terms with me still being alive.

What I didn't count on is that Jason is most definitely not staying in Gotham alone. The sight in front of me makes that  _very_ clear.

Jason is sandwiched between two other bodies. Pale skin with freckles opposite from orange skin, two sets of red hair, and four wandering hands that are in the process of making Jason arch and writhe between them.

It's one of Kori's hands locked around both of Jason's wrists, holding them at the small of his back, and he's pulling and fighting it but her enhanced strength is keeping him there. It's Roy's hand that's tangled in Jason's hair, holding his head to the side and back, keeping his throat arched and open for both of their mouths. Roy's beneath him, but Jason's legs are spread to either side of his hips, with Kori standing behind them both at the foot of the bed. They're pressed too close for me to really see, but both of the hands not being used to restrain Jason are slipped down into that mingling of their bodies. Judging by the patterns of tension in his muscle, and the repeated rolling motion of Kori's shoulder, I at least know where  _her_ fingers are.

Jesus. Well  _done_  to Jason for shacking up with two of my exes at the same time; they're both one hell of a ride alone and the thought of having them together is almost a little scary.

Kori leans down over Jason, her hair slipping off her back and down across his, to put her mouth to his neck. The window I'm watching through is closed, so I don't catch the sound, but I see her lips move as she speaks and I get enough of the words to string the sentences together. " _You open so easily, Jason. I only wish I could feel you the same way that Roy gets to._ "

Jason's mouth curves into a grin, eyes closed and expression strained with pleasure. But before he can say anything, if he was even going to, Roy is leaning up and dragging him into a kiss. Rough, and my throat goes a little dry because Roy was never that aggressive with me, and it's at sharp odds with the long red hair that's pulled into a messy bun at the back of his head. No one looking at Jason and Roy would think that my younger brother — the taller, stronger, and more traditionally masculine of the two — would be the one on the bottom of the pile.  _I_ wouldn't have guessed it.

I switched with Roy a fair amount, but he always seemed to prefer being on the receiving end of things. Kori, on the other hand, I am completely unsurprised by.

Roy pulls  _hard_ on Jason's hair, and I can see Jason's teeth clench together as it forces him to arch. Then Roy's mouth is on his throat, sucking and — as far as I can tell —  _biting_ , and Jason's teeth part on some kind of sound that I regret I can't hear.

Okay, I should  _not_ be watching this.

My exes, fine. If it was just Roy and Kori I might just waltz in and ask to join, but with Jason in the mix? He's my brother, he punched me no more than a couple of hours ago, and even if that wasn't true we weren't on the best of terms before my 'death.' Better terms than we had been, yeah, but not good enough that I could even safely consider him a friend. He's family, but we weren't more than that. I shouldn't be watching him like this; there  _is_ a line of appropriate behavior, contrary to popular belief. So I should just stop watching, and get the hell off of this hotel's decorative, way too large, window ledge.

Kori draws up and away from Jason, and oh  _god_ I was going to just go but now I can see her fingers pushing into him. What is that; three? Four? Whatever it is, she apparently decides that it's enough. He jerks and then shudders as her fingers pull away, tracing down the inside of his thigh. Roy laughs, and even from here I can see the easy joy in his expression as he pulls back from Jason's throat. The shoulder of the hand buried between Jason's legs moves, and there's only so many things he could be doing, but whatever it is makes Jason bite into his own lower lip to stay silent. Roy's grip in his hair eases, letting him come out of the forced arch.

" _He ready for me, Kori?_ " Roy asks, looking over Jason at her.

But it's Jason who answers, pulling against Kori's grip on his wrists and twisting as he gives a grin that's all teeth. " _Past; haven't gone soft on me have you?_ "

Kori's free hand slices out, and  _I_ jump almost more than Jason as she slaps one side of his ass. It almost worries me for a second, but then Jason is twisting, grin gone and head tilted back as his mouth hangs slightly open. The sharp decline of his chest makes me think that he's moaning, and the hunger that flashes over Roy's expression almost confirms it. Kori yanks Jason up a few inches by his wrists, and her other hand pushes back between his legs and shoves — oh Jesus it  _is_ four — fingers back into him. His back arches like the string of a bow, and I can see a faint muscle tremor in his left thigh after the moment of tension starts to ease.

" _Behave, Jason; do not tempt me,_ " Kori says, with a wicked smile. " _I could still make you beg for anything beyond my hand._ "

Jason's mouth parts in something that looks like a drawn out, " _Fuck_ ," and then his head bows. " _Behaving. Got it._ "

Kori's smile is more than a little bit smug, but she pulls her fingers out of him again without a word. It's only while she's wiping her hand off on the sheets that she speaks to Roy, over Jason's shoulders. " _He is open for us. Both of us._ "

My breath catches in my throat, as Jason shudders, because is she  _really_ suggesting what I think she is?

Before I can think on it any more, the three of them are moving. Roy lets go of both Jason's hair and whatever he was holding below, and grips Jason's hips instead, fingers digging in and holding him steady. Kori lets go of his wrists and shifts to the side, one of her hands wrapping around the back of Jason's neck — her hand looks so  _small_  against his muscle — and drags him mostly up so he's kneeling high more than sitting. Jason leans into her touch, shoulders rolling as his arms come out from behind his back. For a second he looks like he's going to reach for her, but then he shivers and his hands ball to restrained fists instead. Roy smirks, like he knows exactly what's happening.

Kori leans down, pulling Jason into a kiss, and god if he doesn't just  _melt_ into it like that's the only contact he needs to relax. He stays loose when she pulls away, and even when she lets him go and moves away from the pair. I should track where she's going, I really should, but then — like they've done this a hundred times — Jason's hand is reaching back behind himself to grasp Roy's cock, and Roy is pulling him down by his hips at the same time. Jason's back arches a bit, head falling back as he sinks down onto Roy, who slides inside him so easily it looks completely effortless. He settles in Roy's lap, hands coming forward to brace on my ex's chest for balance.

For a second they're still, and then Jason pushes down and lifts himself, hips rolling as his thighs tense. Roy's hands flex on Jason's hips, guiding him and staring up with an expression somewhere between wonder and desire. At least until he says, " _Put your hands behind your neck, Jaybird_."

Jason looks surprised for a second, but then his mouth curves into a smirk. " _Yeah?_ " he counters, and straightens up over Roy as he settles back down. His arms lift, and I try and breathe as his wrists cross at the back of his neck. It forces his back into a slight arch, and then I nearly swallow my damn tongue because he starts to rock on top of Roy. Lifting himself with nothing but the power of his thighs, muscle flexing and tightening as he balances and his hips roll. It's too far to see the details, but I can see Roy's cock sliding in and out of Jason at a pace that verges on too slow. Jason's head is tilted back, his mouth open and his hands curled into fists, and every so often his jaw will tighten down and his teeth will bare for a second.

Roy's hands slide down from his hips, stroking along Jason's thighs. There's a tension to his shoulders that tells me that he's holding back, but Roy's mouth is curved in a loose smile that's heightened by an intense desire and complete focus on Jason. I watch for a moment, and then squeeze my eyes shut.

Why the  _hell_ can't I keep my gaze off of Jason? It's Roy and Kori that are my exes; Jason is my  _brother_. What the fuck is wrong with me that  _Jason's_ the one that dries my throat, that draws my eye, that makes my breath catch and is the dominating reason for the fact that I'm hard. Which is  _so_ not according to plan. All of this is so far outside of alright, and I didn't plan for it, so  _god_ why can't I leave? What is it that's stopping me from just jumping off the ledge and getting out of here before I get caught?

I open my eyes again, which turns out to be one hell of a mistake. Kori's standing behind Jason again, and I have to swallow and remember how to  _breathe_  because she's wearing a harness around her hips. There's a rich purple dildo sticking out the front of it, somewhere around an average cock size, and even from here I can see that it's glistening with what has to be lube. She reaches out, catches Jason at the junction of his crossed wrists, and then pushes down until he's layered over Roy. I stare at the slice of his ass that I can see, and hell if it isn't at  _just_ the right angle for me to watch as Kori fits the head of that dildo against Jason and  _pushes_.

It  _works_.

Jason cries out loudly enough that I can dimly hear it even through the window, but he's tilting up and  _into_ the touch, shivering between them. I get the feeling he'd be moving if he could, but with Kori holding his arms like that his choice of movement is pretty narrow. Kori is smiling again, and her hips hide most of the view, but not all of it. Roy looks a little more obviously strained, but his hands are roaming Jason's skin with purpose. Comforting, firm strokes of motion, and then gentle fingertips to ease it off.

She bottoms out, hips still rocking in tiny movements as Roy slides a gentle hand through Jason's hair. " _You are beautiful stretched like this_ ," Kori says through her smile, and I watch her free hand slide up the length of Jason's spine. He shivers a little bit, his teeth bared and muscles tight with tension.

Roy gently tugs at his hair, and asks, " _You alright, Jaybird?_   _Not too much?_ "

Jason shakes his head, and then he's shifting between them, relaxing even as he pushes back towards Kori. " _Move_ ," he asks, and then I realize he's begging when it's followed with a, " _please._ "

Roy's hands slide down, grasping Jason's hips, and Kori's free hand clasps over Roy's on Jason's left. I watch their fingers tangle, the glance they share over Jason's shoulder, and then the way they both nod. Kori pulls Jason up by his wrists, holding him halfway between the two of them in the air. I can see the way that forces tension into Jason's waist, to balance himself, and the way his back curves because of it. God it's  _gorgeous_.

They move like they've done this enough to know it by heart. There's no awkward fumbling, no jockeying for pace or position between Roy and Kori, they move as in sync as if they were on a battlefield. It's not long at all before Jason is arching and writhing between them, fighting Kori's hold and his mouth open to make whatever kind of noises are escaping him. It's a terrible thought, but I wish the window was open. I can only hear the faintest bit of it as he gets louder, but what it would be like to be in there…

Roy is the first one to break, his rhythm stuttering as his head tilts back. Then he's shouting — I can barely hear it — and bucking up, and I  _know_ that twist of his expression and the way he shudders, know he's coming. Kori slows and stops, and Roy eases, breathing hard. Jason is trembling a little bit, his head hanging low and his hips tensing like they'd be moving if both Roy and Kori weren't still holding him still.

After a few moments, Roy gives a slow, lazy smile and lets go of Jason's hips. He shifts back, pushing on his elbows to slide out from underneath Jason, and they both shudder almost in sync. That must have been Roy slipping out of him. He draws away, and then Kori gives a wicked smirk that makes Roy laugh, which in turn makes Jason give a small jerk of motion; still restrained by Kori.

I take the moment to shift my position on the window ledge, and then my head tilts back because oh  _god_ I'm hard. The shift of my pants against my cock isn't far from torture. I take another look at the three of them, and then mentally decide:  _fuck it_. I've already screwed up so much, what's one more thing? So I reach down, undo my pants, and shove my hand down the front to wrap my hand around myself. I shake a little bit at just my own grip, and then tilt my head to watch —  _fuck_ — my two exes and my brother.

Kori's let go of Jason's wrists and is moving him. She flips him onto his back on the bed, and Roy helps guide him. Roy's fingers curl through his hair, and Jason's head settles on his hip. Jason is curling his hands into the sheets as Kori pushes his thighs apart and gets back between them, his back arching, and almost against my will my gaze falls to what I hadn't been able to see before this. I almost come undone right there, at the sight of Jason's heavy, flushed cock, and the tight black band sitting at the base of it. I had no idea he was restrained like that.

Then Kori is pushing back into him with her strap-on, and Jason is arching and twisting off the bed, his head pressing back against Roy's hip. She doesn't give him any time to adjust, or recover, just shoves all the way in and gets right to fucking him. It's hard, rough, her hands hooked underneath his knees and holding him open. I  _think_ she's using at least a little bit of her enhanced strength, but it's hard to tell without hearing the sounds or being closer. Either way, it's at least hard for a human, and Jason's expression is somewhere between bliss and pain. If he wasn't all but writhing, trembling, and pushing back against those thrusts, I might be worried.

I stroke myself at odds with their rhythm, twisting and trying not to pant too loudly as I keep my gaze fixed on them. After a bit Jason's mouth opens, and I can't catch the exact words — he's moving too much — but I can tell he's begging. I catch flashes of, ' _God_ ,' and, ' _please_ ,' among cries I can just hear the edges of. Kori looks  _extremely_ satisfied, and Roy is smiling and tugging at Jason's hair, forcing his neck to arch along with his back. Finally Kori reaches down with one hand, deft fingers unsnapping the ring holding Jason back and she's saying  _something_ but I can't take my eyes off of Jason.

He goes rigid, arched high, and  _shouts_  as his cock swells and he comes over his own stomach. Kori slows but doesn't stop, fucking him through the orgasm and keeping him high for longer, until finally Jason slumps down.  _Then_ she stops, pushing in and staying buried as she lets Jason's legs ease down to either side of her hips. He's breathing hard, eyes closed, as Roy runs light fingers across his jaw and the sides of his neck. Jason jerks as Kori pulls out of him, and then both her and Roy are moving in sync, rolling Jason over and pulling him up to his hands and knees. I swallow and lean my head against the stone of the hotel, close to the edge but not there yet. Not  _yet_.

Jason's at a slight angle, but somehow he's ended up with his ass mostly pointed towards me. Kori unbuckles the strap-on and drops it to the floor, before climbing down beneath Jason with her thighs spread wide in invitation. Roy is kneeling at Jason's side, and before Jason can move down Roy is grabbing a handful of his hair and pushing him that way. Not all the way to Kori, but shoving his head down to right above her crotch. She takes over gripping his hair at that point, and she doesn't waste any time drawing Jason's mouth right to her. He's down on his elbows, and her thigh blocks part of the view but I can see enough to know that he's got his tongue buried in her. The slight movements of his head tell me enough, and the way Kori is reacting tells me he's  _good_ at it. I know the way she moves when someone's doing a good job of eating her out, and that's it.

Roy's hands slide along Jason's back, to his ass, and I nearly swallow my tongue for a second time as he grips each of Jason's cheeks and spreads them. The angle gives me a perfect view of the way he's stretched, glistening with lube and what  _has_ to be at least a little of Roy's come. Roy reaches down between Jason's legs, and I watch his hand come up from beneath and curl, sinking two fingers into Jason with ease. He pulls down, stretching Jason, and then his other hand joins in and adds its own two fingers to the mix. Roy slides them apart, stretching Jason open, and I lose it.

I choke back a shout of my own as I come, into my hand and my boxers, clinging onto the window ledge with my free hand. My head hits the stone behind it with a heavy thunk, as I ride the wave of my orgasm. I shake a little bit, and then go lax against the stone, letting my mouth stay a little open so I can breathe through it. It's dangerous, it's insane, but I just stay there as I get a little bit of my energy back.

Finally I pull my hand away from myself, grimacing a bit at the sticky, cooling feeling inside my boxers, and do myself back up. I take a glance through the window — Kori is shaking, head tilted back and clearly close to her own end — and then the shame hits me.

Before I can fuck up any further, before I can  _ruin_ any more things tonight, I shift myself off the ledge and let myself fall.

I don't stop moving until I'm back at my temporary apartment and in the shower, cleaning all evidence of this night off of me.

* * *

"So what the hell are we doing here?" Jason asks me, his arms crossed and his voice rough. He still seems angry, though not at the same level that he was when I confronted him on the rooftop. Irritated, and defensive, but not furious.

"I just thought it might be good to talk," I answer, and try  _really_ hard not to think of everything I saw just last night. I try not to think of the bruises and marks that must on his throat, underneath his black armor, or the way at least some of his muscles must be aching, or sore.

I do  _really_ badly at all of that.

Tim breaks the silence, snorting and striding across the room. His cape flares behind him, like feathers and that's  _probably_ the intention, to settle himself on one side of my couch. "Then start talking," he demands. Jason follows at a slower pace, and his sprawl over the other side of my couch — legs spread, arms outstretched over the back — is much more aggressive.

They haven't left me with much of anywhere, so I have to pull the coffee table out a bit from the couch before I can take a seat on that. I don't want to crowd either of them, and I don't want to be too close to Jason right now. I'll start thinking of things I shouldn't, and looking at things I shouldn't, and I really don't want to have to explain why I'm ogling Jason. Neither of them need to know that I just figured out that Jason is  _hot_ , and that I might be really,  _really_ attracted. It's not relevant. Nope.

"I just thought it might be good to clear the air. I know I've kept a lot of things from you both—"

"Yeah, you fucking  _think?_ " Jason interrupts, and I can see a flicker of that anger again. "Look, what the fuck do you want, Dick? Stop with this beating around the bush bullshit."

Tim's arms cross, and he tilt his head to take a glance at Jason. Both of their masks are stripped off, but it still leaves me feeling distinctly uncomfortable with them armed and armored, and me just in civilian clothing. "I agree," Tim says, refocusing on me. "You called  _us_ here, Dick. Are you looking to explain your reasoning to us? For forgiveness? Or did you have something to confess?"

I'm  _not_ used to being the focus of both of my brother's anger. One at a time, sure, but usually Tim and Jason don't agree about things, let alone get along. It's really unnerving to have both of them upset with me, and worse to know that I deserve it. It was a good reason, and I don't regret it because I did  _good_ work while I was with Spyral, but I shouldn't have kept it from the family. Especially not after all the other deaths we've been through.

So I bite my tongue, bow my head, and take it. "I wanted to say I'm sorry," I admit.

There's a moment of silence, before Tim presses, "For what?" Oh, they really  _are_ going to make me do this, aren't they?

I raise my head again, meeting each of their gazes in turn. "I'm sorry for not telling you both that I was alive. I'm sorry I let Bruce talk me into keeping it a secret from the rest of the family. I'm sorry I didn't ever contact you when I had the chance. I'm sorry that I ambushed both of you on that rooftop yesterday. I don't regret that I chose to go to Spyral, but I could have handled it a lot better and I'm sorry I didn't." I clasp my hands between my knees, and raise my shoulders in a shrug. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you're both doing alright."

"Uh-huh." Jason looks  _very_ unimpressed, and I almost wince. "Anything we should know, Dickie?" His tone is pointed, almost like he  _knows_ that I spent a chunk of last night watching him with Roy and Kori. But he couldn't, could he? "Any  _other_  secrets you're keeping?"

I think for a minute —  _ignoring_ the big, obvious one that I will not be telling Jason — and then shake my head. "No," I say, with a grin I try to make actually real, "not being dead was pretty much the big one. I'm sure I've got one or two, but nothing I can think of right now." Jason's eyes narrow, and I wrack my brain again. "I… ran into Midnighter a couple of times and we teamed up?" That doesn't seem to satisfy him. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do now that I'm done with Spyral. World still knows who I am; can't fix that." That either. "Jason, what do you want me to say? I can probably play a guessing game for at least an hour or so with random things from my past, but unless I get lucky…"

Jason comes out of his sprawl, drawing his arms in as he gets to his feet. "So we're not being honest today, hm?" His eyes are still narrowed, but at least Tim looks as confused as I feel. "Well,  _Dick_ , turns out I already know what you're hiding so there's no fucking point. I'm not usually much for exhibitionism, so the next time you decide it might be fun to watch me get off with my frankly fucking  _amazing_ partners, you either join in or fuck off, understand?"

I draw in a sharp breath at the same time that Tim does. He reacts before I do though, turning on me with a shout of, "YOU DID WHAT?!"

I wince, cringe back just a touch, and then Jason is snorting. "Relax, little Red. So everyone in the family is a creepy stalker; big fucking surprise. You started it." He steps forward, and I  _almost_ react defensively when he reaches for my face, but there's no speed behind the movement so it doesn't  _feel_ like an attack. He pulls my chin up, thumb pressing hard beneath it to keep it that way. "Yeah, Dick. I knew. You might be pretending to be some great super spy, but I know how to spot a tail, you moron. Roy and Kori knew too."

"Oh my  _god_ , I don't need to hear any of this," Tim says with a bit of horror, getting up from the couch and walking away from both of us. I think he might have his hands over his ears, but my attention is a little caught by the intensity of Jason's gaze.

"They say you're a pretty good fuck," Jason comments, with a smirk that screams  _challenge_ to all of my instincts. He leans down, hand shifting to grip my chin and drag me up a couple inches, forcing me to brace my arms against the table so I'm not hanging by that grip. He kisses me, and maybe I should have known, but it's not the crash of teeth and tongue I was expecting from him. His mouth glides over mine, coaxing and with way more skill than I considered him having. Though he  _does_ nip at my bottom lip as he pulls away, which makes me jerk a little bit.

He stays close, only a couple of inches away as I swallow and then manage to ask, "Jason?"

His gaze drops to my mouth for a moment, and then his hand curls, and his thumb slides up to press against my lips, tip hooking in so it's almost in my mouth. The material of his glove is coarse against my skin. "Maybe next time you join in, hm?" he murmurs. "You got off on the three of us; I think you owe us all one back."

"Are you serious?" I can't help that my tone is disbelieving, even though he just kissed me, even though his thumb is all but in my mouth. Jesus, Jason just  _kissed me_.

Jason's mouth curls into a small grin, and he gives a low chuckle that makes my breath catch. "Well, I'm still a little pissed at you, but I think we could work through it. I hear from Roy that you like it rough sometimes; heard from Kori that you let her beat your ass a few times.  _Really_ got off on it." He leans down a little further, drags me up a little more, and then his free hand is curling through my hair and pulling to force my head back a bit. God, I  _let_ him. "Roy's particularly good at that," he whispers, and how the  _hell_ didn't I ever notice before that Jason had this deep, rough, and  _rumbling_ of a voice? "So maybe you come by, and you can put your tongue to work on Kori while Roy beats that ass of yours nice and red until you make her come."

My mouth opens a bit in reaction, my eyes widening, and Jason's thumb pushes in. It hooks over the bottom row of my teeth, tugging my mouth open a fraction more, and I'm not sure if I'm choking a bit or just having trouble breathing because of  _Jason_.

"Roy and I will have to decide who gets to fuck you first," he continues, "but one of us will work you open while you suck off the other one. Bet it's been awhile, bet you'll be tight and sensitive for us." He shifts closer, his breath brushing my face, eyes lidded but still so  _intense_. "We'll take turns fucking you through the night, make sure you can barely  _walk_ in the morning, make sure you scream and beg for all three of us. Bet you're  _gorgeous_  when you get far enough into things to let go, and you can take us pushing you that far, can't you? You'll  _love_ it."

I stare, and then his gaze drags down my body. I realize at about the same time as his eyes get down that far that I'm hard, and all I'm wearing right now are boxers and sweatpants. No cup to hide it, no suit, and it must be  _obvious_. The smirk that twists his mouth says it is.

"Yeah," he breathes, "I thought so." He turns his gaze back up to my eyes, and then lets go of my hair to slide his gloved fingers down across the back of my neck. "I'm going to go back to my hotel room. Then, I'm going to call Roy and Kori and ask them to come back in from wandering Gotham, because I'm in the mood for some more fun. If you want to join in, we'll show you one hell of a time. If you chicken out, then I guess we'll just have to have all that fun without you. Your call, Dickiebird."

His thumb slides out of my mouth, and he moves past me as he straightens up, heading for the door. "You can stop hiding, little Red," he calls over his shoulder. "I'm leaving; your precious virgin eyes can make it out unscathed." I watch him, somewhere between stunned and tongue tied, right up until he opens the door to my apartment and walks out. I get one flashed smirk, a look that promises and challenges and  _wants_ , and then the door shuts behind him.

Oh  _hell_.


End file.
